Big Time Bite
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: A night gone wrong changes James life forever and leads him on a journey to find answers and more importantly... a cure.
1. Big Time Bite: Preface

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story so I'm not sure how good it'll be but I promise I'll try my best! I've always liked stories about the supernatural which is why I decided to combine it with one of my favorite shows Big Time Rush! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Preface

It started off as any other day. The guys and I had a full day of recording and as usual Gustavo was a jerk! So I may or may not have given him a few choice words resulting in me having to stay even longer. As I watched the guys leave I couldn't help but notice the sympathetic looks they sent my way. I knew that on the inside they were kinda laughing at the fact that I had gotten myself into this mess since it's usually Kendall that gets into these situations. I loved the fact that we pretty much always knew what the other was thinking. It's helped us get out of A LOT of situations. But back to Gustavo, I really don't know why I snapped at Gustavo… I've been having this bad feeling all day like something bad was going to happen so I guess I've been kinda irritable.

After three more excruciating hours I was finally released for the night. I looked at my phone only to find about 20 texts from the guys asking how it was going and if I was ok. I couldn't help but smile at how much they cared about me. We all actually cared about each other. I'm pretty sure if it came down to it we'd die for each other. I was going to respond to the guys when I suddenly received another text from Kendall.

Kendall: _"Hey man, hope Gustavo didn't work you too hard. Do you need one of us to come and get you?"_

I just had to smile at that. "Typical Kendall" I said to myself. I was going to take him up on his offer but I decided that maybe some fresh air would do me some good so I can shake this weird feeling.

James: _"No thanks dude. I think I'm just gonna walk and get some fresh air. Thanks for the offer though. "_

I was going to put my phone away when I got another text.

Kendall: _"Alright I guess. But if you get into any trouble be sure to let one of us know ok?"_

I responded to his text before I put my phone away and started my walk to the Palm Woods. As I walked I could feel my head clearing already and I was very relieved at that although I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me….

I turned around only to find nobody there. I brushed it off as nothing for now and decided to try and get back to the hotel as soon as possible. The cold night air wasn't really helping me though. In fact it made things worse! As I looked up I noticed that the moon was positioned in center of the sky. I've never seen the moon perfectly in the center before and I had to admit… It looked absolutely breathtaking.

While I was preoccupied looking at the moon I heard a voice whispering words I couldn't really make out but they were creeping me out. I was getting ready to take out my phone to text Kendall when I felt something or someone behind me. I turned around only to find nothing there. At that moment I knew I needed to get out of here! I turned to make a run for the hotel but there was some guy standing in front of me. "Hello James." The man said as he gave me this almost… evil smirk.

I was frozen until I realized something… "How do you know my name?" I asked sounding scared. I hated myself for sounding so scared but I couldn't help it! I mean here I am in the middle of a deserted street with man I've never met yet he knew my name! "You will know soon enough but right now I have something for you." He said with that evil smirk again! As he started stepping towards me I finally saw his appearance. He looked like any other man leather jacket, black shirt underneath, and skinny jeans. But then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes… They were green but they were brighter than most green eyes I've seen. They looked like they were almost…glowing? After a moment I realized they were glowing. They were so hypnotizing… as I looked into them I realized I couldn't move. It was almost like I was under some kind of spell or something… "You will not move." As he spoke those words I was really frozen there was no denying I was under a spell. "I will not move" I found myself repeating. I didn't want to repeat those words but I wasn't exactly in control of my body right now!

Before I knew it the man was right in front of me. I watched as his fangs extended. "Wait fangs?" I tried to move but I couldn't move a muscle. "I'm going to enjoy this" AGAIN with the evil smirk! He started to move towards my neck and after a few seconds I felt his fangs dig into my neck. I couldn't help but scream at the pain as I felt a mixture of pain. Part of it was from being bitten but the other was because I felt like my body was on fire! He let go after a few seconds and even though the pain of his fangs are gone my body still felt like It was on fire. I had a feeling I knew what was happening but I was seriously hoping I was wrong. "Enjoy the gift James. We will meet again soon" the man chuckled as he disappeared leaving me writhing in pain in the middle of the street. After a couple minutes the pain finally died down but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as I struggled to stay awake. I tried to reach my phone to contact one of the guys but after a few seconds of trying I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but this is just to set up the story. The rest of the chapters should be longer. So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And I'm open to any suggestions you all have.

-EpicallyObssessed


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first official chapter to Supernatural Problems! I'm still kinda getting the hang of things since this is my first story but I think it's coming together nicely! But that's for you all to decide. So here you have it! The official first chapter of Supernatural Problems!

* * *

Big Time Bite: The Beginning

I woke up with a serious pain in the back of my head. As I opened my eyes I was able to take in my surroundings. All I could see was a deserted street. "How'd I end up here?" I asked myself. That's when everything came flooding back… the long rehearsal, the texts, the weird creepy guy. I was taken away from my thoughts by this burning sensation in the back of my throat. I didn't know why my throat felt like it was on fire but I did know that I was hungry. Hungrier than I've ever been actually…

I decided to dismiss the hunger for now and try to make it back to the PalmWoods. After about 5 minutes I made it to the hotel. I noticed that I seemed to get to the hotel quicker than usual but again dismissed it for now. I made to 2J and was just about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal none other than an angry Kendall.

"Dude where have you been? Everybody's been worried sick about you! You couldn't text one of us?" As Kendall continued his motherly rant I decided to just interrupt him. " Look I know and I'm sorry but something's going on!" As soon as I said that I started to feel kinda funny. I must've made a face because I saw Kendalls face turn from one of anger to one of concern. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I was about to answer when suddenly I heard a heartbeat. Actually…I think it was more than one, and in an instant the hunger was back in full force. I suddenly felt a pair of fangs trying to descend. Wait…_FANGS?_ That's when all of my memories from tonight came back. That man…he had fangs too and he bit me which means… _OH NO! _"I'll be back!" I quickly yelled. I had to get out of there before on them ended up getting hurt because of me. I decided to take the stairs since I remember Gustavo saying something about them being quicker or something like that.

I made my way to PalmWoods Park and noticed that there wasn't really anyone here. I then noticed a woman in a trashy outfit puking her guts out near a trashcan. My hunger grew at the sight of her delicious neck and after deciding that nobody would miss her I decided to go for it. "Am I really going to kill her?" I asked myself. I quickly made my decision as I felt the hunger take over me. I walked up behind the girl and leaned down behind her. She slowly turned around and looked at me. She was about to scream but then she looked into my eyes. I'm not really sure what happened but she looked like she was in a trance. My hunger didn't let me dwell on that for long because before I knew it my fangs were deep into her neck. As I drank more and more of her blood I could feel the hunger slowly fading away. Before I knew it her body was completely drained. The hunger I was feeling is finally gone but I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Out of nowhere I was a crying mess in the middle of the park. I don't know why I was crying so much but I honestly did feel guilty about killing her.

"James? Where are you man?" I felt my body stiffen at the sound of Kendall's voice. I knew there was no use in running since he wouldn't give up until he found me. "Over here." I choked out still crying. "James? Oh my god! JAMES!" Of course Kendall would freak out. I mean here I am with blood on my shirt and chin and a completely drained body next to me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." I whimpered out. Kendall hesitantly walked over and sat next to me. "What happened? Did you do this?" I didn't trust my voice right now so I just nodded my head. I could see how tense he got at the gesture. "I didn't mean to." He relaxed a bit at this but I knew the question was coming. Before he could even ask me anything I broke down crying again. "James. James! It's okay!" I'll help you hide the body but you have to tell me what happened maybe I can help. Okay?" It's times like this I'm so glad to have Kendall as a friend. I nodded my head and sat there for a few minutes so I could calm down.

After we got rid of the body we went and sat at one of the benches at the park and I just told him everything. Everything from the deciding to walk home alone up until I killed an innocent person. "So you mean to tell me that you got bitten by a vampire and now you're one too? And your hunger got out of control which is why you ran off and killed that woman?" Kendall confirmed. "Yep that's pretty much it." I said. I had finally calmed down but I still felt upset and honestly regretted what I did. "Ok look we have to tell the guys. Maybe Logan can help. I'm sure there's some kind of cure or something. But don't worry we're going to get through this like always do…together. Okay?" He told me with determination clearly showing. "Okay." I managed to say. Together we started head back to 2J when I thought of something…How would the others react?

* * *

There you have it! The first official chapter of Supernatural Problems! Next chapter will deal with James telling Logan and Carlos about his newfound problem. There might even be a little drama! SO how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also let me know any suggestions you have.

-EpicallyObssessed


	3. The Reveal

A/N: Hey everybody! First I would like to thank winterschild11 and BigTimeRushforever for their reviews! Second, I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been a little busy lately :/ Anyway, here's the next chapter of Big Time Bite!

* * *

Big Time Bite: The Reveal

James P.O.V

As Kendall and I got closer to the hotel we now call home, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about how the guys would react. Sure Kendall accepted it pretty easily but that could just be because I've known him practically since birth. I knew I'd always be able to count on Kendall. Even if Logan and Carlos couldn't handle… _Wait a minute…_ how would Katie and Mrs. Knight react? "James…" I should've known Kendall would know something's up. "What's wrong?" he asked with his voice showing nothing but concern. I looked up into those emerald eyes and noticed the puppy dog look on his face. He knew I couldn't resist that stupid face! "Jay you know you can tell me anything right?" And there he goes using that stupid nickname he gave me when we first met. "Nothing… I'm just… kinda nervous about telling everybody…" I told him honestly.

I noticed his eyes soften even more (if that was even possible) at my confession. "Jay… you know Logan and you know Carlos. And my sister and my mom are cool. I'm sure they won't freak. And if they do you have me!" he said trying to lighten the mood. However, in a way, I felt that he was being kinda serious. "Alright. I guess it's now or never…" I said as we reached the door to 2J.

As soon as we walked in we were met worried and pissed looking Logan and a very worried looking Carlos. "Where the hell have you guys been! We were worried sick about you two! You can't just run off without telling us where you're going! Something could've happened to-" "LOGAN!" I was kinda relieved that Kendall stopped Logan's rant because I'm sure it would've gone on forever. "Sorry. But what happened to you guys? Why'd you run off like that James?" I saw Kendall give me that _'Are you going to tell him or should I' _look. I just nodded at him, silently letting him know that I would handle it. "Um…Logan? Carlos?" They both looked at me waiting for me to continue. "You know how I had to stay late and decided to walk home alone?" They both just nodded obviously waiting for me to continue. "Well I kinda ran into this guy… who turned out to be a vampire.." Logan looked at me like I had grown two heads while Carlos just looked like a kid that just received a piece of candy. "Was he a nice vampire?" Carlos asked with nothing but excitement in his voice. "Um.. not exactly." I turned my head to reveal the two bite wounds that were almost fully healed. "Wait… so you're a vampire now?" Carlos asked trying to hide his excitement. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Yeah. That's what it looks like." I responded looking over at Logan who was staring at me with a blank expression. I had to brace myself for what he said next…

"Get away from me!" he shouted looking at me with fear and anger in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his words. "Logan…" I started but he wouldn't listen. He just started throwing things at me. I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my arm where something hit me. _Silver…_ "I said get away from me!" I felt tears build in my eyes. One of my best friends now hates me because of this stupid bite! I couldn't stand being hurt like this so I did the one thing I could think of. I ran…

Kendall P.O.V

I watched in shock as James ran off. I couldn't help the hint of anger that started building in my chest. I turned in shock to Logan who looked angry, confused, scared, and…_guilty? _"What the hell Logan?" I shouted but instantly regretted it as soon as Logan broke down crying. I didn't mean to snap at Logan like that, but he really hurt James. _James… _There's no telling what's going through his head right now, I looked back and forth between the door James had just run through and Logan who Carlos was now trying to calm down. As much as I wanted to help comfort Logan … James needed me more. So I went out in search for James.

After searching most of the Palm Woods and the park, I started getting a bit frustrated. _Where are you Jay?_ I started to think of places that I would go when I was upset when it suddenly hit me! I ran back to the Palm Woods and headed straight for the stairs. As soon as I got to the door that led to the roof I heard someone crying. As I opened the door I noticed a curled up figure that could only be James. I walked over to him noticing that his eyes were now glowing even brighter than the last time I saw him. "Jay…" I started only to be cut off by James. "He hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just in shock right now." _At least that's what I hoped._ "You didn't see the look in his eyes Kendall. I'm almost a hundred percent sure he hates me right now." James said before breaking down yet again. I couldn't take seeing my brother in pain like this. Don't get me wrong I consider Logan and Carlos my brothers as well. But James… we have a special bond. I don't know if it's because we've known each other longer or because of how we instantly became best friends… but we definitely have a stronger bond than with the others. And right now… it was killing me seeing my brother like this. "Jay I promise you Logan doesn't hate you. Just give him a little time to process it." As he slowly calmed down and I noticed that the calmer he was the less his eyes glowed. _ Weird…_ "Thanks Kenny. I can always count on you." he quietly said. I embraced him in one of our famous 'man-hugs'. "Always…" I whispered. "So… you ready to head back to 2J?"

* * *

Well this had way more bromance than I intended but I feel pretty good about this chapter There will be more bromance later. Next chapeter you'll get to find out why Logan freaked out! Anyway, how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And also you can let me know what you want to happen in the story and I'll try and make it happen. I have an idea of where I want this story to go but I'll try to incorporate your ideas as well


	4. Revelations

A/N: Hello again everyone! Two chapters in one week! I actually updated since I was in a good mood since I'm seeing BTR tonight! So excited! Anyway, it's time for the next chapter of Big Time Bite! Shoutouts to winterschild11 and sk8r-grl for their reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Revelations

James P.O.V.

As much as I didn't want to go back to 2J I knew sooner or later I would have to. The second I walked into the room I felt the tension rise. I noticed not only the worried look Carlos had on his face, but also the guilty look Logan held. However, behind the guilt I noticed something else… sadness. Before he could even say anything I started to go straight to my room until…

"James wait!" I froze at the sound of Logan's voice. I turned around to face Logan noticing the increasingly guilty look on his face. "James, I'm really sorry I freaked out. But if you knew the reason you would probably understand." As soon as the words left his mouth I was immediately interested. I noticed that everyone had the confused expression. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked. I noticed Logan's body tense up at the question as if he didn't know the question was coming. "You guys might want to sit down for this." _Great just what we need. How many bomb-shells are going to be dropped tonight? _I thought. I noticed the nervous looks on Kendall and Carlos's faces. I had to admit even I was nervous about what Logan was about to drop on us. Logan asked us if we were ready and all of us nodded our heads in encouragement when he finally started his story.

"Ok so you guys remember when my parents died right?" We all nodded at his question. It wasn't exactly something you can forget when one of your best friends (practically brothers) parents are killed and you're left to pick up the pieces. After a few seconds Logan decided to continue. "I told you they were killed in a car crash but they weren't." At this we all immediately perked up. _He lied to u_s? "They were killed by vampires." My whole body froze when he said this. That explained why he got so freaked out by me being a vampire! It all started to make sense now! I could tell that Logan was on the verge of a breakdown and judging by the looks Kendall and Carlos had, they weren't going to be moving anytime soon so I guess it was up to me.

I made my way over to Logan instantly wrapping my arms around him. I knew he was going to break down any minute now so I had to comfort him. "Logan, you have to know that I would never hurt you. I wouldn't hurt any of you!" I said now directing it to all three of my brothers. I wanted to assure them that even though I may be a vampire now, I would never hurt soon as I said that Logan freaked out again. "But you don't know that James! What are you going to do next time you go bloodlust?" I don't know why Logan's words hurt me as much as they did, but I couldn't help but feel hurt by his words. Did he not trust me? "You don't think I would be able to stop myself from hurting you if I tried?" the hurt evident in my voice. Logan's eyes softened a little at the hurt in my voice but I could tell he was still skeptical. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I know a thing or two about how vampires are. Once they go bloodlust it clouds they're judgment. Next thing they know they're attacking the ones closest to them!" As Logan continued his rant I noticed the worried looks Kendall and Carlos were throwing my way. Did they really think I would go after them once I go bloodlust?

I was lost in my thoughts so long that when I came back to reality Logan was still rambling. But one question still plagued my mind. "How do you know so much about vampires?" I inquired. I had to know how he knew so much if he was so practical about everything. "After my parents were killed I started to try and learn everything I can about vampires. " I was shocked to say the least. I never thought Logan would be into studying vampires. But I guess when your parents are murdered by them you start to get a little curious as to what you're dealing with. "Why didn't to tell us the truth about your parents death?" I was surprised to hear Kendall's voice since he and Carlos have been quiet this whole time. "Well we were only eleven. I mean would you have really believed me if I told you my parents were killed by vampires?" he had a point there… But I couldn't help but think that this is possibly a good thing.

"Logan, I'm sorry to ask this but, do you think you can run us through everything you know about vampire so we can know what we're dealing with?" I noticed Logan slightly tense at the question but he nodded anyway. He motioned us to the room he shared with Carlos and we all sat in a circle like we used to do when we were little. "Ok first things first, the myth about vampires going out in the sun is false." At this I let out a sigh of relief I heard the chuckles coming from the other three. "Good to see some things never change." Kendall said. I sent a failed attempt of a glare his way which just caused everyone to bust out laughing. I heard Logan cough trying to get our attention. We all focused our attention back on Logan and urged him to continue. "So as you probably know already vampires have elevated speed, strength, sight, hearing, and sense of smell." I couldn't help but chuckle at the possibly unintentional 'Elevate' reference but urged him to continue.

"Vampires emotions are also heightened. So when you're happy, you'll be ecstatic. When you're sad, you'll be depressed. And your eyes will probably glow when your emotion heighten." _That explains my mood problem._ "And one of the most important things is that vampires need blood at least every 12 hours or they'll go bloodlust. "at those words everybody's bodies stiffened. I didn't want to drink blood especially not twice a day! But then again I don't want to go bloodlust… I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed it was Kendall. "It'll be ok Jay. We're going to help you through this." He reassured me. "Yeah man. I think it'll be cool having a best friend who's a vampire!" Carlos exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle at how care-free he could be. "Look James, I'm sorry about before. I know it probably seemed like I didn't trust you but I'm just worried about what's going to happen. But you're like a brother to me so I'm going to help you through this." I don't know how but I could tell he was being honest. _Guess it's a brotherly thing. _I made my way over to him and embraced him in a bear hug. I motioned Kendall and Carlos over and the hug quickly turned into one of our 'four way man hugs'.

"How about we all have a sleepover in here like we used to back in Minnesota?" Carlos exclaimed ready to have one of our famous sleepovers. We all chuckled at his excitement and agreed that we needed to do something normal. We spent the night eating junk food and watching movies. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 2:03 in the morning. "Guys? I think we should get to bed. It's kinda late…" I said getting everybody's attention. After we cleaned the room up we grouped up in Logan's room with Logan and Carlos sharing a bed and Kendall and I sharing a bed. To anyone else this might've seemed kinda weird but we've know each other practically our whole life so to us this was perfectly normal. As sleep took over all of us, I realized something… _I have to feed tomorrow._

* * *

I'm proud of this chapter! ^_^ How many of you guys were expecting that about Logan's past? It was a last minute thing I came up with. Next chapter you'll get to see how James and the guys deal with James having to feed. I'm still open to suggestions for the story. I'll try my best to add them all in! And please let me know how you liked the chapter! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Until next week!


	5. Improvising

A/N: Hello again everybody! Since its James' birthday today I thought I'd update! I want to thank everyone that has followed and reviewed this story so far! Without further ado here's the next chapter of Big Time Bite!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Improvising

James P.O.V.

When I woke up the next day I was suprised to find that I felt completely normal. I was expecting to wake up to a burning sensation in my throat or something like that. I looked over to find that Kendall's spot was empty. When I rolled over I noticed that Logan and Carlos were also gone. I looked over at the clock and found that it was only 9:20 a.m. I got up and stuck to my normal morning routine. Once I was cleaned up and dressed I headed for the kitchen where I found the guys eating breakfast.

"Hey James!" Carlos exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. "Good morning Carlitos!" I poured myself a bowl of cereal and took my spot next to Kendall at the table. "How are you feeling dude?" Kendall asked. "Believe it or not I actually feel fine." Kendall looked at me with a skeptical look on his face that clearly said _I don't believe you. _"It makes sense. Vampires usually don't start craving blood until it gets closer to the twelve hour deadline" Logan inquired. This made me feel a little better since I have more time but I had to admit that I was still kinda nervous. "Guys, I don't want to drink any blood today…" I said in a small voice I didn't even know I had. I noticed the sympathetic looks I was getting from everybody but I knew the words I dreaded were coming. "We know that you don't want to drink any blood Jay, but if you don't you're going to go bloodlust and possibly hurt someone. Do you really want to risk that?" Kendall questioned. "I don't want to risk it. But at the same time I don't want to hurt anyone." Kendall had that look on his face that I knew all too well. _He had a plan._

"I have a plan. But I'm not sure if it's going to work." _I knew Kendall would come through with a plan! _"Alright let's hear it" Logan said. "Um… I'll tell you and Carlos on the way to the store." _Wait a minute…_ "Why don't I get to hear the plan?" I hate to admit it but it kinda hurt being left out of the plan. "Jay I'm sorry but I don't know if this is going to work and I'm pretty sure if you knew what I was planning you won't want to go through with it. Just trust me. Please?" Kendall said before giving me that kicked puppy look that he knows I can't say no to. "Fine" I agreed. "Thanks Jay! Logan, Carlos we're heading to the store!" They all gave me comforting smiles before heading out. As much as I wanted to know what was going on, I trusted Kendall.

************************************************* 1 Hour Later **************************************************************

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard footsteps from outside the door. The door opened to reveal Kendall, Carlos, and Logan carrying a couple of grocery bags. The bags smelt like…. raw meat? I followed the guys into the kitchen where I found that there was raw meat in the bag. "Guys? What's with the raw meat?" They all had that evil look that we get when we came up with a genius plan although I was pretty sure I **wasn't** going to like this one. "You're going to drain them!" Kendall said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait, what?" I was not about to drain raw meat! I'm a vampire not an animal! "Look I know you don't want to drain anyone and this is the quickest thing I could come up with!" Kendall argued.

"Look the blood from the meat should be enough to hold you another twelve hours which gives us time to think of something better. Can please just do this this so you don't go all crazy on us?" Logan added. I looked at the meat and question and took one last look at the guys when I realized they were right. If I didn't want to go bloodlust I would have to do this. I walked over to the counter where the meat was sitting and picked up one of the slabs. As soon as I bit down and I tasted the blood. I don't know what happened but what I do know is that the meat was drained in seconds and I wanted more. I looked up and saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. "I need more…" I said in a voice that didn't sound like my own. I could tell I scared the guys by the way they were quickly and nervously shoving more slabs of meat my way.

After about a minute all of the meat was completely drained and my thirst was quenched. I looked up and noticed that everyone looked like the color was drained from their faces as they stared at me with wide eyes. "What? Do I look that bad?" I joked but when they didn't laugh I realized something was wrong. I walked over to the mirror and took in my appearance: My eyes were pitch black but were slowly returning to their normal hazel color, my hair was all over the place, and lastly I had blood all over me. I turned to the guys and gave them an apologetic look before using my vampire speed to go into my shared room with Kendall. I immediately headed for the shower to clean myself up. There were so many thoughts going through my head right now. I can't believe I went crazy over a little taste of blood! Was that me going bloodlust? Logan said I only went bloodlust after twelve hours of not feeding! If that was a human they'd probably be dead right now!

After I was finished with my shower I put on some clean clothes and headed back downstairs where the guys were anxiously waiting. They looked kinda nervous but I knew they were trying to put on brave faces for me. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I needed them to know that I was still in control and that I wouldn't hurt them. "I actually thought it was kinda cool!" Carlos exclaimed bouncing up and down like he just saw an awesome scene from a movie. Any other time I would've laughed at the gesture but I had questions I needed answered… now. "Logan was that me going bloodlust back there?" I had to know if that was it. It was like when I had that little taste of blood I became another person. "I think so…" he seemed unsure but I really needed information. "I thought you said I would only go bloodlust after twelve hours of not feeding!" I don't know where all this anger was coming from but I needed to get it under control.

"Jay why don't we go for a walk or something?" I could tell Kendall was getting nervous by the tone in his voice. "No. No I'm fine. I have it under control." I had to show them as well as myself that I was in control. "I'm really sorry for snapping at you Logan. But I really need to know." I questioned much calmer this time though. "I'm sorry James, but I'm not really sure. It was years ago when I studied vampires. I think that they might have adapted over the years to survive. I'll go to the library and see what I can find out though." I could tell by the look on his face that he had already forgiven me but the thing was I haven't really forgiven myself yet. I had to get myself under control before I end up hurting someone. "I'm sorry to ask this Logan but please hurry. We only have twelve hours before I have to feed again." I pleaded. "Don't worry Jay. I'll head there now and see what I can find out." With those last words Logan was gone and on his way to the library.

I turned to Kendall and Carlos who made their way over to the couch. "I'm really sorry about all this you guys." I told them hoping they weren't too freaked out. "It's alright man. It's like I said before. We're not leaving you." I could tell Kendall was telling the truth by looking in his eyes. I made my way over to the couch sitting in between Kendall and Carlos. As they were watching TV I was lost in my thoughts. I kept getting flashes of what happened today and it really scared me. I just hoped that Logan found something….

Logan P.O.V.

As I was researching about vampires I came across a page about today's vampires. It was written by a guy who's brother was turned into a vampire. As I kept reading I came across information that made me freeze up. _I need to tell James about this..._

* * *

Chapter done! Well you all got a little dose of James!Angst but don't worry, there will be more to come! Next chapter will deal with Logan's newfound information and there will be drama! So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think Logan found out? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obsessed


	6. Evolution

A/N: Hey guys! Time for another update! Again thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story! It means alot to me! Without further ado here's the next chapter of Big Time Bite!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Evolution

Logan P.O.V.

As I continued reading the article I realized that I had to get this information to James. I printed out four copies of the article and headed back to 2J.

James P.O.V.

It had been about an hour since Logan left and I was hoping that he had found something. I'm tired of all these suprises, especially since I didn't even ask for this to happen! "Are you ok Jamie?" Carlos asked with worry evident in his voice. "I'm fine." I snapped but instantly regretted it when I saw the hurt look that flashed across his face. "I'm sorry Carlos. This whole situation is just getting to me I guess." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kendall giving me a sympathetic look. "You're not alone in this James. We're going to figure this out and hopefully find you a cure. I promise." I could see the honesty and determination in his eyes. I was getting ready to respond when Logan suddenly came running in.

"Hey man, did you find anything?" Kendall asked. I noticed the slightly worried look on Logan's face. _What did he find? _"Yeah, it turns out I was right. Vampires have evolved to adapt to today's lifestyle." We all gave him confused looks which he must have noticed because he then took out a sheet of paper. "There was this article from a guy that basically went through the same thing as we are. His brother was turned into a vampire so he started documenting everything about what they went through. So I decided to look up information about today's vampires." He gave each of us a copy of the paper he had.

"We have to be very careful now because vampires can now go bloodlust just from the smell or sight of blood." As soon as the words left his mouth we all turned to look at him. "WHAT?" We all shouted at the same time. "That's why you went bloodlust James. A little drop is all it takes to set you off. "At least that explains that. I looked through the papers Logan gave us and noticed an article this guy wrote whose brother was turned into a vampire. I looked to see if there was anything about a cure but there wasn't anything. "Hey Logan did you manage to find anything about a cure?" I asked hoping that there was something that would get me back to normal. "Um…about that. The only way to turn back is to kill the vampire that turned you" he said with a disappointed voice.

"Do you remember anything about the vampire who turned you?" Kendall asked with a hint of hope in his voice? "Not really. I know it was a guy wearing all black with green eyes but that's pretty much it." I noticed the disappointed looks on everyone's faces and I felt bad that I couldn't provide more information. But that's when I realized something… the only way I can get back to normal is to find and kill the vampire that turned me but that's pretty much impossible since I don't know who it was! I need to take a break from this and sort it out later. "I'm going to take a nap you guys." Everyone nodded as I headed up to my shared room.

Kendall P.O.V.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked. "Well James doesn't have to feed until tonight so we just have to keep him away from blood and try and figure how he's going to get blood tonight." Logan said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. I nodded and turned to look out the window. I know I act like I'm cool with everything but the truth is that I'm really worried about James. He's one of the most important people in my life and watching him go through this is hard. But I promised him that I would help him and I don't break my promises. I turned back to Logan and noticed him fidgeting. He only does that when he's nervous or hiding something so I guess he's just nervous like I am. I looked over at Carlos and he was distracted by the movie that was on TV. I laid back on the couch and started thinking of ways to prevent tonight from having any issues.

Logan P.O.V.

I couldn't bring myself to tell James what else I found out. I know it's something that he'll probably need to know but I don't think he has to worry about that especially since it looks like the vampire that turned him didn't have a motive or anything. I felt bad for James having to go through this. Without him I probably wouldn't be where I am today. I wanted to help him get back to normal but right now it's pretty much impossible since we have no leads. I guess right now we'll just focus on the problem at hand and that's getting James blood tonight so he doesn't go bloodlust.

Carlos P.O.V.

I can't believe my best friend is a vampire! I think it's so awesome that Jamie has super-powers! I know the guys think it's a bad thing but I think it's cool. I mean not many people can say that they have a vampire as a best friend! I guess I'm the only one who appreciates it!

Strangers P.O.V.

_The first step of my plan is complete. James was the perfect person to turn into a vampire from the research I've done. He's known to act on impulse when given the right push so it won't be hard to continue with my plan. The best part is that those boys don't know what's coming!_

* * *

Chapter done! Sorry this chapter was a little boring but I needed to set up the rest of the story! At least you got to see what the guys think of the situation. So many questions now! What's Logan hiding? What did Logan mean by "without him I probably wouldn't be where I am today?" Who is the stranger that turned James and what does he plan to use him for? How does he know the guys? Will James turn back to normal? All questions will be answered soon! I'm already working on the next chapter! So what do you guys think is going on? Let me know in your reviews! Next chapter is where things start to get interesting ;) Please let me know you're thoughts! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Fright Night

A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for the next chapter of Big Time Bite! Things start to get a little interesting this chapter so I'm going to stop talking now and let you carry on reading :)

* * *

Big Time Bite: Fright Night

Kendall P.O.V.

James was still sleep so the guys and I were trying to figure out a way for James to get blood tonight without having to actually drink from someone. I was considering just going and getting more raw meat but then again three guys buying tons of raw meat twice in one day does seem kinda weird…. I was brought out of my thoughts when my mom and little sister came walking through the door. _Crap! How could we have forgotten about them so easily? _I looked over to Logan and Carlos who both had a mix of shock and worry written on their faces.

"Hey mom! Hey baby sister!" I exclaimed trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "Hey boys! Where's James?" my mom questioned before giving us all hugs. "He's taking a nap. You know how he is with his beauty sleep." I joked. My mom started heading towards the kitchen and I grabbed the guys as we headed to Logan's shared room with Carlos. "We need to keep her occupied until James gets blood! I don't want anything thing to go wrong here!" I whisper yelled. I knew that one wrong move and everything would go downhill. Logan and Carlos nodded at this and I was getting ready to continue until my mom called us. When we got to the kitchen I noticed the practically empty fridge. I forgot we have kinda been living off cereal. "Boys we need to go to the store so we can replenish the fridge." she declared. This was the perfect way to get her and Katie out of the apartment!

"I'll stay here and take care of James while you're gone" I told her. She nodded while Logan and Carlos shot me death glares. _"Sorry…" _I whispered. After a few minutes everyone was out of the house. I went to my shared room and noticed that James was still sleep. I was getting ready to head back to the living room when I heard a groan. I turned around to see James starting to wake up. I went over and sat next to him. "Hey" he muttered. "Hey. How're you feeling?" I asked. "Alright I guess…" I could tell something was bothering him from both the tone in his voice and the look on his face. "What's wrong Jay?" I asked noticing James glowing eyes. I was slightly worried remembering what Logan told us about vampire's emptions being heightened. As soon as I asked my question James broke down crying. I immediately pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok James. Let it out." He continued crying for a few more minutes before he finally calmed down. "Ok now what's wrong James?" I tried again.

"Everything is so weird right now! I have to keep drinking blood! I mean I had to drain raw meat! Do you not see anything wrong with that? And on top of everything the only way to turn back is to kill the vampire that turned me who I don't know and have no way of finding out!" he yelled. I gave him a minute to calm down before I spoke again.

"James, I know things are tough right now. I know that you're scared that something will go wrong. Heck we're ALL scared something will go wrong. I know that things seem hopeless right now since we have no leads." I know this didn't seem like the greatest pep talk right now and judging by James face he agreed. "What I'm trying to say is that, yeah things are bad. But we have each other. And TOGETHER, we can get through this. We always do. I promise you we're going to fix this! Have I ever broken a promise?" I asked trying to get through to him. When he nodded his head no I knew I was making progress. "I'm telling you Jay, we're going to get through this! I don't know how but I know we're going to do it." I noticed his eyes go back to normal and a small smile form on his face. I gave him another reassuring hug to make sure he was alright. "Thanks Kendall." he said hiding his eyes with his bangs. I know he was probably embarrassed since hardly ever breaks down like that. "Anytime buddy" I replied. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked wanting to take our minds off things. At this he nodded his head clearly ready to try and move on from the situation if only for a minute.

"Where is everybody?" James asked when we got to the living room. "Oh they went to the store with my mom and Katie to pick up some food" As soon as I said this James went into a panic. "Oh my god! Kendall how could we forget about your mom and sister so easily?" I knew James would probably keep rambling so I had to stop his panic attack. "James calm down! It's ok. We are going to keep her occupied until we can find a way to tell her about your situation. Now let's watch a movie ok?" He nodded now calmed down. While he was popping popcorn I grabbed a couple of blankets and set up the movie. When James returned with the popcorn we got comfortable and started the movie.

I had to admit maybe picking this movie wasn't the best idea. We were watching the remake of Fright Night and this guy's best friend was turned into a vampire. Eventually the guy ends up having to kill his newly turned friend after he attacks him. I looked over to James and noticed the sad and worried look. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about this movie. "Jay it's ok. That's not going to happen. I meant what I said earlier." He slowly nodded my head but I know it probably didn't make him feel much better. I was getting ready to try again when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Um… h-hey Kendall…" _

"Logan? What's going on? Why do you sound like you've been crying?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"_W-well, we were in a c-car accident. S-some guy came out of nowhere and s-slammed right into us."_

"What? Is everyone ok?"

"_W-we're all f-fine now for the m-most part. But C-Carlos, he had lost so much b-blood that they didn't think he was going to make it."_

"But he's ok right?"

"_Y-yeah I t-think so. They said he'll make a f-full recovery in a day or two since it wasn't a major injury, just a deep cut.. He's resting r-right now."_

"Thank God!"

"_I would see if y-you guys wanted to visit but I'm pretty sure this isn't a good place for J-James with all the blood here."_

"Wait a second…. Logan that's it!"

"_What's it?"_

"Do you think you would be able to sneak a few blood bags out of there?"

"_I t-think so… but we probably won't be back until in the morning. How is he going to get blood tonight?" _

"Don't worry I'll think of something. Keep me updated on the situation?"

"_I will. H-hopefully we'll be home soon. Bye Kendall."_

"Later Logan."

When I hung up the phone I turned to see James staring at me with wide eyes. "What the heck is going on?" he asked in a very 'James-like' fashion. "Um… there was a car crash. They said some guy hit them and that Carlos lost a lot of blood but they said he'll make a full recovery in a day or two since it was just a deep cut." I informed him choosing to leave out the part about the blood deal for now. He looked a little worried and I know that he was worried about Carlos. Honestly I wasn't all that worried. He's known to bounce right back from any injury. I mean I remember one time when he took this stupid dare to skateboard into the street and got hit by a truck. I also remember that gut wrenching feeling we all had when we thought we lost him. But of course the next day he woke up and it was like nothing ever happened.

After a while we decided on just having an all-out movie marathon. After about six movies ranging from comedies to slasher movies it was time to get some sleep. As we started to clean up I noticed James was trying to keep his distance away from me. "James? What's wrong?" I asked my voice laced with worry. "Kendall please just go." He said with a raspy voice. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said forever being the stubborn one. That's when he turned around and I noticed what was wrong. He was starting to become pale, his hair was matted to his head from the sweat and his eyes were starting to turn black. '_How could I have forgotten about him needing blood?'_ I reprimanded myself. "Kendall you really need to go. I don't want to hurt you." I noticed the worried tone in his voice but I knew that he needed blood or else he would go bloodlust and probably kill someone. I know he wouldn't be able to live with that guilt especially with his heightened emotions. That was all I needed to decide on what to do next. I made my way towards James as he continued to back away. "Kendall _please_ go away! I don't want to hurt you!" I tried to ignore the desperation in his voice because this needed to be done. "Not until you do something for me." I told him with determination in my voice. "What do you want?" He asked. _I'm sorry Jay. I hope you don't hate me too much after this._

"Bite me…"

* * *

So… yeah that just happened. Alot of Kames this chapter! Told you things would start to get interesting this chapter! So what do you think will happen next? Will James bite Kindall? Will Carlos be alright? Both questions will be answered next chapter which will come later this week! Please R&R! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	8. Who Am I Living For?

A/N: Hello again everyone! Fast update! ;) Before we get started with the new chapter… two things: 1) I want to thank everybody again for reading and reviewing this story! This is my first story so I've been kinda nervous about it but I think it's coming together nicely! I wasn't really planning on this being so mysterious but I think it works. 2) Things start to get kinda intense this chapter. I heard this song by Katy Perry called 'Who Am I Living For?' (great song by the way). And as I was writing this chapter I realized how much it describes James's situation this chapter. Anyway, enough of my rambling, time for the new chapter!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Who Am I Living For?

James P.O.V.

"_Bite me…"_

As soon as the words left his mouth I wanted to hit him for even suggesting it. If I wasn't so out of it because of the lack of blood I probably would have actually hit for being stupid! Instead I had to settle with staring at him like he had grown two heads. "Kendall I'm not going to bite you. I really want to bite you for even suggesting it but I'm not going to." I told him trying not to sound weak but failing miserably at hiding my now raspy and weak voice. "James you have to do this. I know you don't want to bite me but think about it. If you don't get blood soon you're just going to go bloodlust and end up hurting someone anyway." As much as I didn't want to believe him, I knew he was right. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on pretending everything's normal and not drinking blood. Because the fact of the matter was, no matter how much I didn't like it, I _needed_ blood to survive and without I'd either die or go bloodlust.

As more time passed I knew that if Kendall didn't leave soon then I'd end up doing something I'd regret later. "Kendall, _please_ just go!" I pleaded, praying that he would just leave me alone. "Jay, I know you're scared. I know you think that you're going to hurt me. But you're going to hurt innocent people if you don't do this. Is that what you want?" I know that Kendall was just trying to help, but he just didn't understand. "I don't trust myself." I muttered sounding exactly how I felt. Broken. "If you can't trust yourself, then trust _me_. Trust me when I tell you that you're strong enough to do this. That blood doesn't control you. That your vampire side doesn't control you. Show yourself that you're strong enough." I was honestly amazed that Kendall trusted me so much. I know that we were closer than we were with Logan and Carlos. But here he is practically trusting me with his _life_ right now. But all I could keep thinking about is _'What if I let him down?' 'What if my vampire side gets the upper hand?' _I looked up at Kendall no longer trying to hide my broken expression. "I'm sorry Kendall. I just…..can't." He gave me a sympathetic look but it was gone in a second as determination took over. "I didn't wanna have to do this." I didn't know what he was planning but it couldn't be good. "Kendall what are you talking about?"

"I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do Jay. I hope this doesn't mess up our friendship but it needs to be done." He told me with his voice laced with guilt about what he was getting ready to do. He headed to the kitchen and picked up a knife. In that second I knew what he was planning. I turned to use my vampire speed to get out of the room when suddenly I smelled something _really _good. I turned around and noticed a cut on his arm which was now bleeding. As soon as I saw the blood my vampire side took over. I sped over to Kendall, immediately grabbed his arm, brought it to my lips, and bit down. When I felt his blood flowing into my mouth I could feel my strength slowly coming back to me. I felt like I was in a state of ecstasy as the blood continued to flow even faster. "J-Jay stop…" I looked up and noticed that Kendall was getting paler by the minute and looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness. "J-Jay….p-please…." That's when I gained my senses and realized what was happening. Kendall… my _best friend, _was trusting me with his life right now and I was letting him down. I forced myself to stop drinking no matter how much I wanted to just drain him right now. _Did I really just think that?_ I immediately stepped away from Kendall when that thought crossed my mind. _I was really going to kill him… _"S-see? I knew you were still in there somewhere J-Jay." Those were his last words before he collapsed.

"K-Kendall?" I sped over to him and focused to see if I could hear a heartbeat. I was slightly relived when I heard a heartbeat. What frightened me was that there was barely a heartbeat at all. That's when reality really sunk in. I almost killed him… I _wanted_ to kill him… If he hadn't said anything he'd be _dead_ right now! I knew this was a bad idea! He had to make me do this! I looked over to Kendall's limp body and that's when I just broke down. I felt a mix of emotions right now… pain, guilt, anger, sadness, disappointed all combined to make one super emotion that just made me question everything. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a groan. I looked over to see Kendall starting to regain conciseness. "James?" He mumbled still half unconscious. I knew what I had to do now to keep everybody safe. I needed to use my acting skills to make this works. It was the only way… "Don't talk to me Kendall." I tried to ignore the hurt look that flashed in his eyes. "W-what?" He asked already sounding broken. "I'm only here to make sure you woke up." I told him keeping my face void of emotion. "Why'd you do it?" I asked in a cold voice. "Do what?" He asked in a small voice. "Make me drink from you. I know that you knew that my vampire side would take over if you cut yourself. Even after I told you how I honestly felt you still made me do it. I almost killed you!" He started to look more guilty by the minute. "B-but you didn't kill me." He muttered. "You don't get it do you? I _wanted_ to kill you! I wanted to drain you dry! I told you what would happen. I told you that I wouldn't be able to control myself. But you still did it anyway." I know that playing the guilt card would hurt him. We knew each other well enough to know each other's weaknesses. And right now I was really playing to his weakness. "J-Jay… I'm sorry! Please!" He pleaded. _I'm so sorry for what I'm getting ready to do Kendall._ "The thing that hurts the most is that I _trusted_ you. I should have never listened to you. I could have left when I had the chance. But you know what... it's too late. I hate you!" And with that I sped off to my shared room ignoring the devastated look on Kendall's face.

As soon as I got to my room I just broke down for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I hated what I did to Kendall. But I needed him to think I hated him so that he would be safe. He needed to stay away from me. I hated what this vampire thing was doing to my life. I felt like it was controlling my life at this point. It seems like this was some burden that I was chosen to bear. But I never asked for this. I felt like I wasn't in control of my life anymore. Everyone knew that I hated that feeling. I was much like Kendall in that way. We both hated feeling like we weren't in control of things. Especially our lives. Speaking of Kendall…. As much I wanted to go and comfort him. Tell him that I meant nothing that I said. That I knew that he was only looking out for me. I couldn't… I needed him safe until I had my bloodlust under control. And I figured out who I was really living for…

Stranger's P.O.V.

_I guess the second step of my plan worked. This is perfect. James pushing people away will make this ten times easier. Especially since his emotions are haywire right now. Looks like it's time for the next step of plan._

* * *

Yep, so this chapter was kinda intense. A lot of James!Angst and a little Kendall!Angst. And things are just going to get more intense from here. So what'd you guys think? I really tried to convey James emotions this chapter so please let me know how I did :) Until next time!

-Epically Ossessed


	9. Secrets Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! Before we get started, I just wanted to let you all know that I've made a Twitter account where I will be keeping you all updated on new chapters, stories, ideas, etc. Also, if there's something you want to see happen you can tweet me and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. My twitter account is: ObssessedEpic (The link is on my profile) Time for the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Secrets Part 1

Kendall P.O.V.

'_The thing that hurts the most is that I __**trusted **__you. I should have never listened to you. I could have left when I had the chance. But you know what... it's too late. I hate you!'_

I couldn't get James' last words out of my head. I knew that he would be upset with me after what I did but I didn't think he'd actually _hate_ me. I tried to convince myself that it was just his heightened emotions that caused him to say that. But I couldn't help but feel that somewhere inside him, a part of him really did hate me. I walked up to my shared room with James and knocked on the door. I knew that we needed to talk this out. I didn't want to lose my brother over this. "Jay please open the door. I just want to talk." I said hoping that he would listen. I stood at the door a minute but the door still didn't open. "Jay _please_?" I pleaded. I felt that my friendship was at stake here. That it was slowly drifting away and all I could do was stand there and watch. When there was no sign of the door opening and no sound of movement on the other side of the door I decided to just give him some space. I noticed that I had blood on my shirt so I decided to wash it off before making my way to the couch. I looked out the window and noticed that it was dark. I looked over at the clock to find out that it was 11:36. I decided to grab a blanket and pillow from the closet. It was times like this that I was glad my mom made us keep spare blankets and pillows in the closet just in case. As I made up my make-shift bed on the couch my mind kept drifting to James. I didn't know where we stood right now, but I was hoping we could fix it. That was my last thought before I let sleep take over.

***********************************************Line Break**************************************************************

When I woke up I noticed that I felt a little better than I did last night. I got up and brushed my teeth before having some cereal. I decided to watch the news to take my mind off things. They were talking about the usual on the news. I was starting to get bored until a particular segment caught my interest.

"_A local actress was found dead out in the forest near Palm Wood Park only thirty minutes ago. Nobody knows how she died since there were no injuries on her body. However, it was said that all of the blood was drained from her body because of the pale and unusually cold body. We will keep you updated on the incident." _

As I was listening to the segment my mind kept going to James. _He couldn't have done this…. Could he?_ I immediately made my way up to the room to find the door now unlocked. I walked in to witness a sleeping James in the same clothes from last night. There was no way he could have drained her made it back, cleaned himself up, and make it back in bed in thirty minutes so that ruled hi out. I let out a sigh of relief at this. But then I thought of something… maybe it was the vampire that turned James! I immediately went to wake James. "James wake up." I said slightly shaking him. I didn't care if he hated me right now. There was a chance he could turn back normal! After a few seconds he started to stir. He sat up before looking around when he noticed me in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked hate evident in his voice. I tried to hide the hurt from his tone but failed miserably. "Um… there was a death near the forest. They said the girl's body was drained and I think it might be the vampire that turned you." At this he looked shocked. "Y-you mean… there might be a chance for me to turn back?" He asked in a hopeful voice. I was slightly confused at his change of tone. "I thought you hated me." I said in a small voice deciding to get straight to the point. I needed to know why he was acting so weird. His eyes softened at this. "I don't hate you Kendall. I was just acting like it. I'm so stupid!" He said going from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "Wait what?" He looked up at me and just spilled everything. "I was acting like I hated you to push you away. After what happened I thought that it would be best to just push you away. That way I wouldn't be able to hurt you. But I can't even do that right. I can't stay mad at you because you're my brother." I was shocked to say the least. I actually thought he hated me and this whole time he had just been acting. "James, I know you're scared but I'm fine. You didn't kill me. And even though you wanted to you _didn't_. You were able to stop yourself. So stop throwing yourself a pity party because right now we need to find the vampire that turned you and kill him." At my words a small smile formed on James lips. "Thanks Kendall. You really are a great brother." He said before embracing me in a hug. I was glad that we settled everything. I thought I had actually lost him. Our moment was interrupted when we heard a door open.

We went downstairs to find Logan and Carlos in the living room with a backpack. "Hey guys!" We exclaimed making our way over to them. I gave each of them a hug with James doing the same after. "Glad to see you're ok Carlos!" I said giving him another hug. "It's great to have you guys back. Kendall has gotten boring." James joked which earned him a punch with a little too much force. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed. "That was for the joke and making me think you hated me." I told him as if it were obvious, forgetting Logan and Carlos were in the room. "Whoa. What did we miss?" Logan asked. So James and I started to fill him in on everything that happened until we were interrupted. "Wait wait, you bit Kendall?" Logan exclaimed. I knew that he was getting ready to go into panic mode. "Logan, it wasn't his fault. I kinda took advantage of him and the whole bloodlust thing." I said trying to calm him down but to no avail. "You promised you weren't going to bite any of us!" Logan yelled starting to get up. "Logan…" But it was too late. Logan was already gone.

I looked over at James to see if he was okay but as soon as I looked over he sped out of the apartment, leaving just me and Carlos. "What just happened?" Carlos asked with a small voice. "Don't worry Carlitos. I'm sure things just need to blow over and things will be okay." I said more to myself than Carlos. I looked to the door that both Logan and James just walked out of wondering when things were going to go back to normal.

James P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was right now. I remember Logan getting mad at me and leaving, but after that it's all a blur. I looked around and realized that I was in the forest. I looked around and realized that I was right outside the forest that Kendall was talking about earlier. I found a tree and just sat under it. Logan was hiding something from me. I think I might have telepathy. When Logan was yelling at me I could've swore I heard him say 'It can't be happening.' I'm pretty sure he was thinking it. His voice was full of his anger but his eyes held worry and guilt. I knew that Logan was hiding something from me. I also knew that it had something about me being a vampire. I got up and headed to the library, determined to find out what Logan was hiding.

* * *

This chapter didn't have too much going on but next chapter you get more answers as to what exactly is going on. How did James get to the forest? Did the vampire that turned James really kill the girl? What exactly is Logan hiding? These questions will be answered next chapter! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for sneak peaks at upcoming chapters and more! Please let me know what you think! Until next time! :)

My Twitter: ObssessedEpic (Link is on my profile)

-Epically Obssessed


	10. Secrets Part 2

A/N: Surprise! Three updates in one week… I wasn't really expecting to update this much but I'm really addicted to writing now! As always, I'd like to thank everyone that has favorited, followed, read and reviewed this story! I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, but I know that it will probably only have around 3-5 chapters left. But I do have some new story ideas for when I'm finished with this one. I'll let you guys vote on which story I'll do next so the poll will probably be up either this weekend or next week. And they'll pretty much all deal with supernatural things. Now it's time for the next chapter of Big Time Bite!

* * *

Enjoy!

Big Time Bite: Secrets Part 2

James P.O.V.

When I got to the library I headed straight for the computer. I pulled up the website that Logan had went to because I'm pretty sure he something that I probably needed to know. When I finally found the website I started browsing through it. I recognized most of the information because of Logan told me. I kept scrolling through the page only to find another page. The page that Logan had left out. I pulled up the page and started reading. The more I read the angrier I got. _How could Logan have kept this from me? _ After I finished reading the article I closed the browser and shut off the computer. I got up to leave when I noticed a man standing behind me. There was something familiar about him… I looked up and noticed the emerald eyes that kinda reminded me of Kendall's. "Um… can I help you?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. As soon as the words left my mouth his eyes started glowing. "Actually there is something you can do for me." That was all I heard before I blacked out.

Kendall P.O.V.

I was starting to get kinda worried. James had been gone almost five hours now. Logan had come back after about an hour and after realizing James wasn't back he started to get nervous. He thought that it was his fault because of how he treated James. I tried to comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault but he wouldn't listen. Eventually Carlos decided on taking him out for smoothies and corndogs. Luckily, my mom and Katie decided on taking a vacation for a week, deeming us trustworthy enough to not destroy the apartment while they were gone. I was glad that they were taking a vacation though. It wouldn't be good for them to be around right now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked over to see Logan and Carlos coming back from their outing. "Feeling better?" I smirked seeing the smile on Logan's face. "Yep. Who knew corndogs and smoothies could actually make a person feel better." Logan said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I did!" Carlos exclaimed with a triumphant look on his face. I was getting ready to say something when James suddenly came barging into the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Logan getting straight to the point. I looked over at Logan noticing the confused look on his face. What are you talking about?" Logan asked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Logan! The ongoing list of things that I could do that you _didn't_ tell me. The being controlled by the vampire that created you thing!" That peaked my interest. I looked over at Logan to see a guilty look on his face. "Is this true Logan?" I asked hoping that it wasn't because if the vampire that turned James had a motive then we were in trouble. "It's technically called siring." Logan muttered. Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how much trouble this could cause!" I had to agree with James on this one. If this vampire had a motif then he's probably looking for James now. "I didn't tell you because you didn't want this. You were already feeling bad enough for being a vampire. I didn't want to worry you more than you were. I wanted you to at least be able to feel a little normal! Besides, the vampire doesn't even know where you are. And don't you think that if he had a motive he would've done something by now? "Logan said trying to rationalize the situation. But that was when I thought of something.

"Wait James… where have you been all this time?" I asked genuinely curious as to where he could've been. "I've been at the library." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. We all looked at him with shocked looks. "James… you couldn't have spent five hours just at the library." I told him shock and worry evident in my voice. "Well I remember leaving the apartment and ending up at the forest. From there I went to the library and next thing I know I'm outside the Palm Woods." This shocked all of us. If he didn't really remember much that must mean… "I hate to say this… but I think you're theory is wrong Logan." I told him. James just looked at me confused. "Think about it James. You only remember pieces of what happened. You must have been controlled during that time."

"Wait a second you said you ended up at the forest? Isn't that were that girl was found drained of her blood?" Logan asked starting to get nervous. "Yeah but I don't remember doing any of that!" James exclaimed. "You wouldn't if you were being controlled." I told him. Things were starting to make sense now. "Um, guys?" Carlos said sounding nervous. We went over to see another news segment.

"_Another girl was found dead just outside of Palm Woods Park two hours ago. Like the first victim, she was found with no physical injuries but was drained of her blood. We are advising everyone in the Palm Woods area to stay indoors and stay safe as there are clearly continuous murders. We will keep you all updated on the situation as we get more information-" _

Carlos turned the TV off before the rest of the segment finished. "I think he's trying to send a message." I told the others. I looked over to a guilty James. "Hey it's not your fault. You weren't in control at the moment." I told him trying to comfort him. "That's just it Kendall! You see how easy it is for him to control me! What if next time it's one of you guys and I can't stop myself!" He exclaimed, eyes starting to glow. "James you have to calm down alright. We won't let that happen okay? Just go get some rest. We'll figure this out when you wake up." He nodded at my suggestion and went up to our shared room. "Guys we have to think of something fast. If these murders continue they're going to start questioning everyone." Logan said getting more nervous by the second. "We need to find a way to lure the vampire into a trap so that we can kill him." I told them with determination in my voice. They all nodded at my suggestion. I knew that this wouldn't be easy but we to do this… for James.

Stranger's P.O.V.

_Looks like the cats finally out of the bag. Guess it's time for the big finale._

* * *

Yep, things are about to happen! A couple things before I go: 1) Please follow my Twitter account. I will be posting ideas for future stories, sneak peeks, etc. The link is on my profile 2) I will be posting a story soon. It will have my FanFic ideas inside. I will also put up a poll on my profile to let you guys vote on what story you want me to do first. Next chapter won't have too much happening. It will be more of a set up for the chapter after it so it will be two parts. Until next time

-Epically Obssessed


	11. A Test Of Trust Part 1

A/N: Hey everybody! Before we get to the new chapter I just wanted to let you know that a poll is currently up on my profile where you can vote on which story you want to me to start next! 'The Problem With Power' and 'The Cure' are currently tied so make sure to vote if you get a chance! There are only a couple more chapter left for this story which things are about to get cray cray! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Big Time Bite! Enjoy!

* * *

Big Time Bite: A Test Of Trust Part 1

Kendall P.O.V.

We were all cooped up in Logan and Carlos' shared room trying to figure out our next plan of action. Things were kind of complicated now that we knew the vampire was around. We needed to come up with a foolproof plan where nothing could go wrong. _'Easier said than done...' _ I thought to myself. "Ok how about this? Since it seems like everytime James is controlled he ends up at the forest, why don't we wait out there for the vampire to show up then we kill him?" Carlos said sounding proud of his plan. Logan and I looked at him in shock because it was actually a pretty good plan. "I don't think that's the best idea. Vampires have really good senses so he'd probably know that we were there. I hate to say this but I think we need to find a way to take James out of the equation." I looked at Logan like he had grown two heads. "What are you talking about Logan?" I asked truly trying to figure out what he was implying. "Look I know that you and James are closer than the rest of us. But you've got to face it, we don't know how strong this vampire's hold over James is. If James is around there's a possibility that he'll be able to turn James on us."

"So what you're saying is that you don't think James would be able to fight it?" I asked not really sure where this sudden anger was coming from. "Kendall you have to know there is a chance that James won't be able to fight it. We don't know how strong this connection is!" Logan said starting to get annoyed with the blond. "Then you obviously don't know how much restraint James has. Remember when he bit me? I had to practically _force_ him to! I had to freaking cut myself so that he would do it! He has more restraint than you give him credit for!" I yelled starting to get fed up with Logan. "Kendall-" Logan started. "No, just forget it!" I yelled storming out of the apartment.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew that I needed to be away from Logan. I kept walking until I finally decided to stop walking. I looked around to find that I was in Palm Woods Park. I went over and took a seat on one of the benches. I don't know why I got so mad at Logan… it was almost like something else was making me angry and I was taking it out on Logan. I got up and decided to head back to the apartment to apologize. I only made it to the lobby when I saw a familiar face. "James?" He turned around at the sound of my voice. I could tell he was upset and it looked like he had been crying. "Hey Kendall." He said in an almost broken voice. "What's wrong?" I asked as I made my over to him and sat down. "I heard you guys fighting over me." My body stiffened at his words. "James-"

"Don't Kendall. Logan was right. It's not good for me to be around you guys right now." I knew where this conversation was going and I knew I needed to stop him. "James we need to stick together more than ever now! I know that we're having a couple disagreements but we need to stick together!" I told him trying to convince him to stay. "You don't get it Kendall! I can't be trusted right now! When that vampire controls me I have absolutely no control of what I'm doing! It's like I fall asleep and my body's on auto-pilot! I can't be around you guys right now because I would never forgive myself if I hurt one of you guys and then not even know it!" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he had already made up his mind on this. "So what are you going to do?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in check. "I'm going to stay away from you all until you kill the vampire. I know you guys already know to go the forest and be ready for him." He actually had this all planned out… "Jay please…"

"I'm sorry Kendall but my mind is made up. Tell the guys I'm sorry." I could tell he was trying not to cry himself. "Jay-" That was all I could say before he sped out from the Palm Woods. I made my way back up to 2J deciding that I couldn't spend all night in the lobby. When I walked in Logan and Carlos immediately ran to the door. "Kendall! James is gone!" Carlos yelled looking like he was getting ready to cry. "I know." I said coldly directing all of my hate at Logan. "What are you looking at me for?" He asked sounding nervous. "He ran away because he heard what you said." I told him sounding harsher than I intended. "You mean-"

"Yeah, he heard you practically saying that you didn't trust him and he agreed so he ran away to keep us safe!" I yelled. _Where is all this anger coming from?_ "So you're blaming this all on me?" He asked sounding hurt but at the moment I didn't really care. "Well I'm surely not blaming it in Carlos! You're the one that said he couldn't be trusted! That's the only reason he left! How do you think he felt after hearing one of his best friends say he didn't trust him!" I knew I needed to stop but I couldn't control myself. "I didn't think he would hear me…" He said sounding like he was about to cry any minute. "That's just it! You didn't think! How could you have been so stupid Logan!" At those words Logan broke down crying. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't w-want him to r-run away!" He said through his tears. All of my anger left me after that. I immediately felt horrible for what I did. _'Well done Kendall.'_ I don't know where the voice came from but I chose to ignore it for now so I could comfort Logan. "Logan I-"

"Kendall just go. Haven't you done enough for now." Carlos said trying to get Logan to stop crying. "I'm so sorry." That was all I said before I left the apartment for the second time that night.

Logan P.O.V.

I decided to go out for a walk through Palm Woods Park after I had calmed myself down. What Kendall said really hurt. I honestly didn't want James to run away. I know that it sounded like I didn't trust him but I was just scared that he wouldn't be able to resist the vampire's control. I knew that James would never forgive himself if something happened to us so I wanted to keep him away from the vampire.. I was brought out of my thought by a rustling sound. I walked into the forest to see where the sound was coming from when I suddenly found the source of the noise. There stood James along with someone that I thought I would never see again. The vampire that killed my parents…

* * *

Done! So yeah that was a major cliffhanger! But now you know that the vampire that killed Logan's parents is the same vampire that turned James! A lot of questions will be answered next chapter! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter Also, don't forget to vote on which story you want me to start next! Until next time! XoXo

-Epically Obssessed


	12. A Test Of Trust Part 2

A/N: Hey guys! I don't have much to say right now since I'm sure you're all anxious to find out what happens next. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Big Time Bite: A Test Of Trust Part 2

Logan P.O.V.

I watched in shock as the vampire that murdered my parents stood right in front me. "Why so surprised Logan? You had to have known that I'd be back to finish what I started." The vampire said with an evil smirk. "H-how…" I couldn't even finish my question because I was too in shock. Who would've thought that after all these years I'd come face to face with the vampire that killed my family. "It was pretty simple really. You were everywhere because of your band. As soon as I found out you were still alive I knew I had to finish what I started. I studied you for a while but could never come up with a good plan. Until I saw James leaving your studio one night. I knew that James would be easy to use because of how hard it is for him to control his emotions." I looked at James and noticed his eyes. They weren't the hazel color I remember, or even pitch black like when he needed blood. They were red… they were so distant yet held so much rage. "J-James…" I tried but he didn't even acknowledge me. "It's no use Logan. He's mine now. And to think how easy it was to manipulate him. I was the one that made you get into that car crash. I knew once James found out about it he would worry. I made James kill those two girls to strengthen my hold over him. I also made Kendall get into that argument with you so that James could hear. I knew that if he thought you didn't trust him then he would run away and fhe would near his breaking point, making it that much easier to control him." I couldn't believe. We were all playing right into his plan the whole time. _I wish Kendall and Carlos were here to help right now…_

Kendall P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I had yelled at Logan like that. I never yelled at anyone like that, even when I really wanted to. I was walking through the forest when I heard voices. I followed the sound until I found the source. There stood Logan, James, and some guy I've never seen before. _"Why so surprised Logan? You had to have known that I'd be back to finish what I started." _ Wait a second… was this the vampire responsible for Logan's parents death? As the stranger continued to talk I heard about how he was the cause of the car crash, the killings, and me yelling at Logan... I immediately sent Carlos a text message telling him to come meet me. I then heard the vampire talking about James and how he 'strengthening' his old over James. That's when I noticed that James looked like he was in a daze. Then I noticed his eyes. _Oh James…_

I heard some footsteps and turned around to see Carlos running towards me. "What's going on?" He whispered. I filled him in on what was happening while trying to be as quiet as possible. "Are you boys going to sit there the whole time or do I have to make you come out?" I looked up saw that the stranger was staring right at us. Carlos and I walked over and joined Logan. "Well I wasn't really expecting all three of you to be here but I guess this just makes things easier." "Who are you I asked even though I clearly knew who he was." He looked at me with a cocky smirk that just made me want to punch him. "The names Derek, and I'm pretty sure you heard the whole conversation" He said indicating that he knew I was there the whole time. I looked around for anything that could help when I saw a large yet short branch that was shaped almost like a stake at the end. "You're not going to get away with this!" I yelled trying to distract him so that one of us could get to the make-shift weapon. "You see that's where you're wrong Kendall. James here is going to ensure that everything goes according to plan." We all looked at each other starting to get nervous. "W-what are you talking about?" Carlos asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Well I know that little Logan here filled you all in on everything about vampires so you know that James here will do whatever I ask. All I have to do is merely think or say my command and James will do it without question." To prove his point he made James pick up a rock with a jagged edge and cut himself with it. "Stop!" I yelled desperate for James to get through this with minimal injuries. I knew that this was going to be risky and that there were a million things that could go wrong but I knew that it was now or never. I ran straight for the branch when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Derek standing there. In the blink of an eye I was thrown across the secluded area. I felt my head hit up against a tree as I fell to the ground. I rubbed my head, thankful that it wasn't that bad of hit when I saw something that made me freeze in shock. I watched as James picked up Carlos by his collar and threw him across the area as I was just moments ago except James used much more force. I heard the sickening thump of Carlos slamming right up against a rock and instantly becoming unconscious. "You three are making this so easy." I looked over and saw Derek sitting on a rock watching us with an evil smirk as if he were watching a movie. I looked over to see James heading straight for me. I got up and looked around but there was nothing to defend myself with. "Jay you have to listen to me! You're being controlled right now! You don't wanna do this!" I yelled hoping to get through to James but I could tell I wasn't getting through as his eyes were still cold yet distant. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up. "Jay _please_!" I tried one last time. In a split second I was being thrown again and that all I remember before blacking out.

Logan P.O.V.

I watched in horror as Kendall suffered the same fate as Carlos. I picked up the branch that was laying on the ground just as James turned towards me. "I want you to make his death slow and painful before you finish off the others." I heard Derek say to James. In the blink of an eye James was in front of me getting ready to attack. I knew that I didn't have much time and I would only have one shot at getting through to James. "James don't listen to him! You're being controlled! You've gotta fight it!" He started walking towards not showing any signs of stopping. That's when I decided to try something. "Hey, remember when we first met? When I was the lonely nerd and you, Kendall, and Carlos were the popular kids?" I asked backing up as James got closer. "You saw me sitting at a lunch table all alone and decided to sit with me instead of the popular kids? When we talked and got to know each other?" The next thing I knew James hands were around my neck. "Y-you w-were the one that h-helped me step out o-of my c-comfort z-zone." I choked out trying to breathe and talk as he slowly chocked me to death.

_Flashback_

I was sitting there by myself at the lunch table…_again._ Everyday I would sit here and watch as the popular kids all sat together and had lunch. I always thought that maybe one day one of the popular kids would invite me to their table or at least hang out with me. Of course I knew that was just a fantasy. I looked up to see James walking over to me. _Probably wants something from me._ I though bitterly. "Hey Logan." He said as he sat down across from me. I was surprised that he actually knew my name. "H-hey." I replied still in shocked. "You're not scared of me are you?" He asked sounding a bit worried. "No no! It's not that! It's just that… I didn't know you knew my name." I replied honestly. I saw a little bit of relief wash over him at that followed by confusion. "Of course I know your name! You're like the smartest kid in our class!" He exclaimed sounding somewhat proud. "Well then you also know I'm the school nerd. You sure you want to be seen hanging around me?" I asked not wanting to him to ruin his reputation over me. "Honestly, I'm not really cut out for the popular life. I only hang out with them because they approached me first. I've never really tried reaching out to other people until today. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're a nerd. Well you kinda are… but I think it's cool!" I was shocked at James words. I thought he was enjoying the popular lifestyle. But I guess it's not for everybody. We spent the rest of the week hanging out and he even introduced me to Kendall and Carlos who, like him, weren't really enjoying the popular lifestyle.

_End Flashback_

To this day I still think that if it weren't for James, I would've missed out on an awesome life. "I-If y-you h-hadn't talked to m-me that d-day I w-would stil b-be the l-lonely n-nerd." I saw his eyes start to soften at this. "L-Logan…" He let me go and left me gasping for air. "Logan! Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" James exclaimed after realizing what was going on. I looked up and realized his eyes were still red but deep down I could see the guilt in them. "James what are you doing?! Finish him!" I could see James was trying to fight the vampires hold on him but it was getting difficult to resist. "L-Logan get t-the b-branch!" I immediately followed James command not knowing what he was up to. He sped over to Derek holding him in place. "Now Logan!" At James command I did something I never thought I would get to do… I Staked the vampire that killed my parents. As Derek fell to the ground I felt slight relief wash over me. I ran over to Carlos and Kendall to check on them, hoping that their injuries weren't too bad. "Y-you know what my d-dying wish is J-James?" I heard Derek say barely holding on. I looked over to see James holding the branch in his hand slowly raising it. I immediately knew what he was going to do. "JAMES NO!" I yelled trying to run over to James to get the branch away from him but it was too late…

He had stabbed himself in the heart.

* * *

So yeah… this chapter was CRAZY! It also turned out different than I expected but I think it came out pretty good! A few things 1) If you haven't already please vote on which story you want me to start next! You can either go to my profile and vote or leave a comment on which story you want me to start. Wither way you'll have to go to my profile to see the story summaries. 2) I'm now on Twitter and Facebook (Links are on my profile) so if you want to stay up to date on new/future stories, chapter updates, etc. you can follow me! So yeah, the vampire that murdered Logan's parents is finally dead but at a pretty high cost. There will be one maybe two more chapters before this story is finished so until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	13. Aftermath

A/N: Hey everybody! Before we get to the next chapter I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I especially want to thank **winterschild11**, **Barbed Wire Halo**, **nonapal13**, and **kc1690 **for being constant reviewers! I love you guys! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Aftermath

Logan P.O.V.

I watched in horror as James fell to the ground, the branch still lodged in his heart. I ran over to him to see the pained expression on his face. I also noticed that his eyes had gone back to their normal hazel color. "Come on James you can't die now! We just got you back!" I couldn't believe that after everything we had gone through this is how it all ends. "L-Logan..." I winced at the hoarseness of James' voice. I could tell that it was getting hard for him to breathe. "Don't talk James. You need to save up your energy if you have any chance of making it out of this." I told him hoping he would take my advice which, thankfully, he did. I was debating whether or not to remove the stake from his chest or not. It looked like he was in the process of transitioning back to human because a little bit of color was starting to return to him. I knew that it was risky to remove the branch because it was pretty deep and he could possibly die from the blood loss. However, since he was still a vampire his body would try to heal itself. The question was, would it heal itself fast enough? I felt like I was holding my brother's life in the palm of my hands. Which I guess in a way... I kinda was. I made the decision to remove the branch and hope for the best. I could see James' eyes start to close and I knew I had to act fast. I put my hands around the branch before giving James one last look. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work James." I apologized before quickly removing the branch from his chest, resulting in a pained cry from James. I watched as he gave me one last broken look before collapsing. "James?" I asked starting to get nervous. I put my head to his chest to see if I could find a heartbeat but was devastated to find that there wasn't one.

I started to shake James, foolishly hoping that this was just some sick joke but after several tries and yells I realized that this wasn't a joke. James was really gone. I broke down crying at the thought. I couldn't believe that this is how it all ends. I looked over to see Derek's dead body. I almost wished I could bring him back to life just to make him suffer for James' death. But as I thought about it, I realized what a stupid idea that probably was. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of groaning. I turned around to see Kendall and Carlos starting to wake up. I went over to them to make sure they were alright. "H-hey, how are you guys feeling?" I asked trying to control my emotions but failing to do so. "I have a killer headache but I'll survive." Kendall said to which Carlos nodded in agreement. "Have you been crying?" Carlos asked. I decided that there was no use in hiding it since they would find out sooner or later. "Um y-yeah, James…" At this both of them looked up seeming to forget all about they're headaches. I turned and pointed towards Derek and James' lifeless bodies deciding on showing them since I didn't have the heart to tell them that our brother was dead. I looked back to see tears in their eyes. "H-how?" Kendall managed to say/ask. I knew what he was really asking and decided to tell him the truth. "U-um, he was s-starting to choke me but I got through to him. He h-had helped me stake Derek but I d-didn't know t-that Derek w-would still be able to c-control him. He made J-James stake himself." I told them still trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. We all walked over to James body trying to take in what happened. That's when I noticed something…

We all watched as James' wound started to heal itself. I felt a surge of hope surge through me. I looked at Kendall and Carlos and saw that they both had the same expressions on their face. After a couple of minutes James' wound was fully healed and his skin went back to its regular tan color. I bent down next to change and checked for a heartbeat again but I felt my heart drop when there still wasn't a heartbeat. I got up deciding to try and accept the fact that James was gone. "Do either of you have a lighter?" I asked wanting to just go home at this point. Carlos pulled out a lighter from his pocket and handed it to me. "Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled in spite of everything that's happened. I went over to Derek while starting the lighter. _This is for James as well as my parents._ I thought before proceeding to light his body on fire, ensuring he wouldn't be back to bother anyone. "L-Logan…" I turned around at the sound of Kendall's voice to see him and Carlos staring at James' body with wide eyes. "What?" I asked as I walked over. "I think I just saw him move." Kendall said with slight hope in his voice. "You're just seeing things Kendall." I told him as I looked over to James. I then noticed his eyes start to flutter. "J-James?" At the sound of my voice James' eyes started to flutter open. "G-guys?" That was all he managed to say before we all embraced him in a tearful four-way hug.

"We thought we lost you dude!" I heard Kendall exclaim. When we let go I could see the guilt in James' eyes. "I'm sorry about what I did to you guys." He muttered in a small voice. "It's okay James. It wasn't you." He looked at us with wide eyes. "It's not okay! I promised that I wouldn't hurt you guys! I almost killed you Logan! How could you say everything's okay?!" James exclaimed starting to go into panic mode. "I say everything's okay because it wasn't you. You were being controlled and even though you almost killed me you didn't! You fought it! Besides it's all over now. Derek's dead!" He looked at us with a shocked expression on his face. "You mean…I'm human again? It's really over?" He asked. "Only one way to find out." Kendall said before picking up a rock. "Kendall don't do it." James pleaded but it was too late. As blood dripped from the small cut on Kendall's arm we watched and waited for James' reaction. After a few seconds I noticed a small smile start to form on James' face. "It's over… it's really over." At this we embraced him in yet another four-way hug.

_Maybe things will get back to normal now._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Chapter done! I couldn't bring myself to kill James after everything they've been through! There will be one more chapter (which will be a short epilogue) and then I will start working on my next story. Since The Cure and The Problem With Power seem to be my most requested stories I might end up working on both of them at the same time or choose to work on one and then do the other one later. I'm not quite sure yet. The next chapter will more than likely be up tomorrow so keep an eye out for it! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	14. Epilouge

A/N: Hey everybody! I'll let you guys go on and read the epilogue and my Author's Note will be after since there's a couple things I want to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Big Time Bite: Epilogue

Logan P.O.V.

It had been a few days since the incident. James had finally fully recovered from the stab he took to his heart. Since he wasn't fully vampire the wound didn't fully heal but he was okay now. He is still having a hard time forgiving himself for what happened, no matter how many times we tell him it wasn't his fault since he wasn't in control. I hoped that in time maybe he would get over it but I guess only time will tell. We had completely forgotten about everyone at the Palm Woods. I remember getting slapped by Camille yesterday because I basically forgot about our date we were supposed to have a few days ago. I guess things really are back to normal.

James P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe that I was actually back to normal. I didn't tell the guys because I knew they would freak, but I had basically given up on turning back human. The odds were stacked against us but as it turns out things worked out for the better. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting my friends though. I had promised not to hurt them and no matter how many times they tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but still feel that pang of guilt. It was nice being able to hang out again like normal though. Camille, Jo, and Lucy were pretty mad at us though for basically 'ignoring them' as they put it. And seeing as how I didn't really want them to know the story of me being a vampire we just let them believe it.

As much as I hated being a vampire, I couldn't help but feel like it happened for a reason. It felt good to be normal again though. I decided that it was time to head back up to 2J. I had come down to the pool to think for a while but I didn't want to stay out too long. The guys still about me and even though I loved them, they could be annoying when someone makes them worried. "Hey Jay!" Kendall exclaimed when I walked into the apartment. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I questioned when I saw the guys sitting on the couch with various snacks laid out. "We, my friend, are getting ready to have one of our famous movie nights!" Kendall said as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah. Since we never really got a chance to celebrate, we thought we had have a movie marathon!" Logan said clearly excited things were back to normal. "What do you say Jamie?" Carlos said bouncing up and down with excitement. I chuckled not able to hold in my happiness. "I say let's do it!"

About six hours later we finally decided to clean up and get ready to head to bed. When we finished Carlos and Logan had said goodnight and headed to their room. I kept thinking about the incident though. I still firmly believed that this had happened for a reason and I was really determined to find out what it was. "James? You okay?" Kendall asked, making his way over to me. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out why all this happened." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Honestly? I think that this was more for Logan. I mean, he did get to avenge his parents. I also think that this was meant to bring us closer together." I thought about it for a second before I realized that he was right. Before this we weren't spending all that much time together. "I think you're right. I mean, in a way I'm kinda glad this happened but I don't really want to go through that again. You know?" I questioned, hoping he understood and I wasn't just rambling. "I know what you mean." That was all he said before embracing me in a hug. "It's good to have you back Jay." He said.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

Done! I'm sad to see this story come to an end but I'm also excited to get started on my next story! The Cure has gotten the most votes but I'm not really sure what direction I would go with that story yet. So I might do a different story and then work on The Cure when I come up with a good storyline for it. I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed and supported my first story! It's been quite a journey and I'm looking forward to writing more in the future! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


End file.
